The Beginning Of Something Beautiful
by Just.Call.Me.Girl.Friday
Summary: Welcoming their son into the world is one of the most perfect ways to start a new life.


**THE YEARLY 365 CHALLENGE**

 **Challenge #1**

 **Prompt Chosen: #136**

 **Prompt Description: (Plot Point) Staring A New Life**

...

Resting her head against the sweaty forehead of her soulmate. "Breathe baby. Just breathe. You got this." She whispered as her chocolate brown eyes met the tired blue green ones just inches from her own.

"I'm just so tired Ronnie. I just want to pass out." Betty breathed in harshly as she stared into her wife's eyes just inches from her own. Sweat was rolling off her body. "I don't know if I can do this." She cried as her hand rose to her round stomach.

Veronica's right hand rose and gently hooked behind her wife's sweaty neck. "You got this baby. You are so strong. You will deliver our beloved beautiful son with no problem." She saw her beloved's eyes grow in pain. She kissed her wife's lips before pulling away. "You can do this baby. Breathe."

Betty tired to obey Veronica. She really did. She just was so exhausted. Instead of allowing air into her body; then back out ... her pale face turned slightly pale.

Veronica's eyes widen. She gripped her beloved's face in the palms of her hands. Leaning forward she captured her soulmate's mouth with her own. She breathed into her beloveds and was relieved to feel her wife accepting. She pulled back as she felt Betty breathing once more.

"One more good push and your will be in this world." The doctor's voice spoke.

"Hear that B. Just one more push. You got this. Now push." Veronica demanded with tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt Betty's body stiffen as her wife bent forward.

With a raw cry Betty managed to push that one last push that was needed to deliver her infant son into the world. Tears steaming down her cheeks as she fell back against the sweaty hospital bed.

There was a rusty raw infant scream filling the room.

Betty sobbing chocked at the sound of her son.

Veronica grinned. "That's our boy." She joked as she finally looked away from her wife and over to where her son was very quickly getting cleaned up; so he could be placed in his Mama Betty's arms. "He's so beautiful B." She watched with bated breathe as her son was gently placed against Betty's chest; just above her heart. She gently reached over to run a finger lightly down her son's cheek.

Betty bent her head and kissed her sweaty son. "Hello there Issac Forgiveness Cooper Lodge. Welcome to the world baby boy."

Issac nuzzled into his mother's skin trying to get the warmth that this strange place had none. He whimpered his distress.

Veronica carefully moved to lean against the mattress next to her wife and newborn son. Leaning forward gently against her exhausted wife; whom was holding the most cherished important person in both of their lives. She laid her lips for the very first time against her son's forehead. "I love you Issac Forgiveness." She spoke in a soft voice.

Issac's right hand reached forward and gripped something solid. He tighten his gripe.

"He has a nice strong gripe." Veronica grinned up into the blue green eyes of her soulmate. "Just like his Mama." She leaned forward and kissed her wife's lips. "I'm so proud of you baby. So ever proud." She whispered as she met her soulmate's lips once more in a sheering exhausted kiss.

After her wife pulled away from her. Betty bent to kiss the top of her son's head. "Not a bad way of starting a new life huh Ronnie?"

Veronica grinned. "I'll say." She watched as the nurse gently took her and Betty's son. She got up and walked over and watched as the nurse quickly gently got her son weighed; checked out. She wanted to be the one to be the first to wash her son; to diaper and to dress him. But she understood the hospital policy on newborn deliveries. But it pained her to no end that she or Betty couldn't be the first to take care of their son.

The head nurse turned around with her son nice and swattered in his blanket to her. "Here you go." She gently transferred baby Issac into his Mommy's arms. She watched as the brand new mother protected her son's head and body. Bringing him against her chest; to rest right against her heart. She watched as the young first time mother carefully made her way to the hospital bed where her wife was waiting for their son.

Veronica carefully sat on the bed next to her wife's hip. Leaning backwards against the bed she held their son between them. Both young mothers gazed with loving eyes onto the precious miracle that was their's.


End file.
